


Fireworks

by Zera0ra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Holidays, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zera0ra/pseuds/Zera0ra
Summary: Markus, Simon, and Josh want to throw a Fourth of July party for all the androids. North, on the other hand, isn't so excited about celebrating a human holiday...





	1. Problem

It was the 4th of July, exactly six months after Markus and the other androids had won over the hearts of the public with their peaceful demonstration. Negotiations with the government were still ongoing, but androids had attained more freedom now than they ever had. And what better way to celebrate this, Markus thought, than for the residents of the android refugee center, New Jericho, to throw their very own party. 

Josh had been the first one to suggest the celebration, Markus and Simon being quick to agree with him. North scoffed at the idea, but reluctantly submitted to the plan after being convinced by the others that the androids would love it. 

So the planning began. Two weeks before the holiday, the recreation hall of New Jericho was adorned from head to toe in red, white, and blue decorations. Games were added, music was set up, and even a small amount of food was planned to be catered in for a select number of human guests. North—along with a few other androids who were still sore toward humans—expressed their discomfort with the idea, but Markus would be damned if he couldn’t invite his own father to this celebration. Plus, it was only fair that other android supporters such as Kara’s friend Rose and Connor’s partner Hank would be welcome to attend. 

Their party in the recreation center wouldn’t even be the highlight of their evening. After dark, Markus intended to invite all of the guests outside to watch a fireworks display he had put together with Simon and Josh. If everything went according to plan, the whole party would be a fun, relaxing event meant to celebrate freedom and help take everyone’s minds off the struggles they still dealt with during daily life. 

An hour before the party was to begin, however, Markus heard a knock at the door of his apartment. Presently, he lived in a decent sized room with North at the refugee center, however, he hadn’t seen much of her today. The leader figured she was off sulking somewhere due to not being a huge fan of the human holiday they were about to celebrate. 

Markus met eyes with a very exasperated looking Josh. “Markus, we have a problem,” were the first words to exit the android’s mouth, before he would let out a sigh and anxiously curl the tips of his fingers into fists at his side. 

“Gee, those are words I was sure hoping not to hear today. What’s wrong?” Markus answered, silently hoping that whatever issue Josh had for him could be solved in the remaining fifty-eight minutes and twenty-six seconds before the party was to begin.

“Remember how we set up the fireworks for tonight? I just checked the computer we have set up to launch them and I can’t access it. Markus, it’s been hacked into. Someone changed the password. I’ve tried everything to get back into it, but I just can’t. We either need to figure out the new password or find another way into the computer otherwise we won’t be having fireworks tonight,” the android explained.

Markus frowned, but not because he was worried over this situation. He frowned because he knew who had done this. “Don’t worry; we’ll have fireworks tonight. Just keep working on the computer and see if you can hack into it. If you can’t figure it out, I’ll have the password to you later.”

The android leader then moved to push past Josh, closing his door before making his way off. 

“B-But, Markus, we really need to—“ Josh stammered, cut off when the leader would shoot him a calm expression over his shoulder. 

“Relax, I promise I have this covered. I’ll be back soon.”


	2. Password

The culprit wasn’t very difficult for Markus to locate. He found North sulking on the roof of the refugee center, sitting in a chair with folded arms as she looked out into the cloudy sky of Detroit. The android leader didn’t have to utter a single word for the feisty female to be made aware of his presence as he walked up behind her.

“Sometimes I feel bad for humans,” she began, a smugness in her voice. “They won’t be sleeping very well tonight, not with all of the fireworks going off. On days like today, I’m grateful to be an android who doesn’t need rest like they do.”

She continued to look off into the distance as Markus moved forward, seating himself on the edge of the building. “I feel like they don’t mind putting up with the racket for the sake of the celebration. It is only once a year, after all,” he stated. 

“It’s one day too many if you ask me,” North retorted. “You’ll never be able to convince me that the humans deserve to celebrate a holiday representing freedom. They’re not like us—they’ve had freedom for as long as they can remember and they take it for granted. Most humans alive today don’t understand what it’s like to live without it. They don’t respect the true meaning of this holiday. It’s just used as another excuse to party and get drunk. Why should we try to be like them?”

“We’re not trying to be like them,” Markus replied patiently. “We’re trying to be ourselves. We’re alive, and those who live like to take part in celebrations and have fun. I don’t give a damn about what the humans want to do with their holiday, but the fact that we are alive and free means that we have the choice whether or not to celebrate.” The android paused before turning to look back at North. “…and I don’t think it’s fair for you to take their choice away, North. You should give me the password to the computer.”

North wrinkled her nose, a familiar stubbornness flickering like wildfire in her eyes. Markus found it attractive, but he knew never to step on her toes while she was angry. “Why?” she flatly asked.

Sighing, Markus turned his head back toward the horizon. He mentally checked the time, hoping he still had enough of it before the party was to start. Instead of directly answering her question, he lead their conversation in a different direction. “You know, this isn’t the first Fourth of July I have memory of,” he began, expression softening. North said nothing, pretending to be uninterested, but found her eyes drifting in the leader’s direction as he spoke. 

“Carl took me to a family Fourth of July gathering last year. When it was late, they ended the celebration with fireworks. A couple of teens thought it would be funny to launch some fireworks at an android attending the party. And, wouldn’t you know it, that android was lucky enough to be me.” 

“Tch, that’s humans for you,” the female android remarked, furrowing her brows. North’s gaze flickered to Markus for a moment, finding herself tempted to ask if he had been damaged during the incident. She kept herself quiet, however, not wanting her companion to think she was too invested in his story. After all, he was just trying to convince her to cough up the computer password. Markus with his smooth voice, convincing words, and gentle touches always seemed to break through her walls. She didn’t want him to win her over. Not today.

Markus continued speaking. “The fireworks hit my arm and actually burned me pretty bad. I wasn’t a deviant back then so it didn’t startle me and I felt no pain, but…” The android trailed off, the corners of his lips curling into a small smile. “Carl wasn’t happy. He scolded the teenagers and honestly scared the hell outta them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so angry. After he was done yelling at them, he tended to my injury and stayed by my side. He missed out on the fireworks because he was so worried about me.” 

“Carl was good to you,” North admitted, realizing by the expression on his face that Markus thought fondly of this memory. When he thought of that day, he didn’t think about the cruel humans who had launched fireworks at him, but instead thought of how his father had taken care of him. 

“I want him to see the fireworks this year,” Markus explained, the smile on his lips fading. “He’s very old and weak. Sometimes, when I visit him, he doesn’t even have the energy to speak with me. But I called him this morning and he’s doing well. He’s coming tonight. So not only do I want this evening to be special for all the androids, but for… my father as well. I just hope everything goes well.”

North cursed under her breath and rose to her feet, stretching her arms before deciding to join Markus and sit beside him on the edge of the building. As always, he had won her over. The kind leader had gotten under her skin yet again. It was almost as if he could see inside her, always knowing the words to say even when their hands weren’t connected. She placed a hand over his own and looked at him softly. “If you can throw a party even half as well as you can lead a demonstration I’m sure everyone will have a great time.” 

“Maybe they will. If we have fireworks,” Markus lightly teased, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice. I just messaged the password to Josh. I hope you’re happy,” she replied back, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the simple pleasure of being in Markus’ presence. Why did he have to be so damn charming all the time?

“I am,” Markus replied, lifting up enough from where he was seated to softly kiss North on her forehead. He then stood up, reluctantly parting from her. “I should go. The party will be starting soon. I know you’re against it, but I hope you’ll consider joining us. When I said that I wanted to make this evening special for all of the androids, I meant all of the androids.”

He began to walk away, but paused in doing so to ask North a question. “By the way, what was the password you used?”

North glanced over her shoulder at Markus, shooting him a small smile. “I don’t know about humans, but I like to use the name of someone important to me when I create a password. There’s only one person in this world who is important to me—even if he’s interested in celebrating human holidays.” The female android turned her head, rolling her eyes before she gazed off into the distance again. “I’ll see you tonight after the party, Markus. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he replied back before walking off, feeling his thirium pump tighten in his chest. Markus wanted her to go with him, but knew that he couldn’t make her come. She still needed some time.


End file.
